1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools, and more particularly to a multi-function tool that provides functionality common to painters' needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times, workers such as painters require supporting tools to perform their tasks. In addition to the basic equipment required by a painter, such as a paint brush and paint roller, a painter may require various additional pieces of equipment to perform functions such as scraping, various cutting tasks, spreading, cleaning rollers, scraping caulk, removing lids from paint cans, hammering nails, driving screws and the like. It is appreciated that each of these tasks requires separate tools which can burden the painter.
Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a multi-function tool apparatus and system, wherein the present apparatus reduces the number of ancillary tools required by a painter.